The attached pilot detection program is the first effort in implanting a cancer control plan, begun by area physicians several years ago and supported in part by a Cancer Center Planning Grant. The pilot proposes to use specially trained Nurse Clinicians to perform screening tests and examinations in Luzerne County, Pennsylvania. During the three-year program, nurses will be recruited from the community, trained at Hahnemann Oncologic Institute, and will perform complete screening examinations in two-hospital based clinics. A projected population of 10,944 people over the age of 40 will be screened for cancer of the mouth, throat, cervix, prostate, breast, skin, and rectum. Demonstration pilot efforts include the training and utilization of Nurse Clinicians in this unique fashion, studying variables in patient participation, acceptance of Nurse Clinicians by both patients and physicians, examining the validity and reliability of this form of community based cancer screening, analyzing cost variables and the progressive development of programmatic self-support by the community. The pilot is further designed to encourage the introduction of a single county tumor registry and to encourage additional epidemiologic research in future years, although funds are not requested for these purposes here. The applicant is the Community Cancer Corporation of Luzerne County (CCC), a new non-profit corporation which has been created to plan and manage this and other cancer related service projects. The corporation and indeed this pilot request is an outgrowth of the extremely high incidence for the project and the potential applicability of the pilot to other similar regions of the country.